


Let Me Stay

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Ezekiel | Gadreel Possessing Sam Winchester, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't want Gadreel inside of him, but Gadreel convinces him to let him stay. Looks like this angel has developed a little crush on a certain Winchester. Prompt from my favorite roommate, Kara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was mad. What a fucking understatement. Actually he was furious, mother fucking livid. He stormed through the halls in the bunker, his boots causing the hallway to shake. His brows were furrowed, jaw set in an angry scowl. _How could he? How dare he?_ Dean had finally told Sam the truth; there was an angel possessing him. His own brother let a supernatural being possess him. He was tricked into letting someone take over his body. Dean should know just how wrong that was. Well, this wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Okay, fucker” Sam spoke to the invisible being that possessed him, ‘It’s time to-“

“Sam wait!” a voice called out. Sam turned but only saw himself in the mirror.

“Who the fuck is this?”

He saw himself speak in the mirror, but it wasn’t him, “Ezekiel, or Gadreel, I’m not sure how to answer.” It was off putting, seeing the words come out of his mouth without his control.

“How come I can hear you now?” Sam asked to the air.

“Because I am letting you. You know I exist, so it is quite useless to hide myself from you now,” Gadreel answered in Sam’s own voice.

“Well, why the hell should I let you stay?” Sam demanded.

“Because you are not fully healed, you may die if I evacuate your body.”

“And why the fuck do you even care?” Sam snapped bitterly. He felt as though he were arguing with himself, all the words coming in his voice, and it was pissing him off even more.

“I- I admit that in the beginning, my motives were purely selfish. I will not go into these, as they don’t matter anymore because, well because I have grown rather fond of you.”

“Wh-what?” Sam asked, extremely shocked and confused.

“I see everything you do young Winchester, I can see every thought you have. You are a good man. Your determination to do what’s right, you’re exceeding love and devotion for your brother and the angel. You are a truly admirable human Sam, and I have learned to care about you…in a way that confuses me.”

“You- you have the hots for me? Is that what you’re saying?”

“I believe that may be the case. I admit that you have a rather pleasing look about you. A truly attractive physique...and eyes...and hair. Please Sam, don’t force me to go. I can’t possibly bear the thought of you being less than healed.”

“Why should I?” Sam questioned, suddenly feeling very conflicted. He didn’t know anything about this angel, this could all be a lie. And yet, no one had ever treated him like this; made such a confession of affection.

“Please, Sam, let me prove to you how I care for you. I- I can make you feel my affections. Make you feel good.”

Sam got a slight hard on, suddenly realizing what Gadreel was talking about. “I-uh” Sam tried to form coherent words, but he was completely flustered. He wanted to say hell no! Get the fuck out! But Gadreel’s presence was calming in an odd sort of way. He felt comforted. “Sure” he agreed, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth his eyes widened in shock. Did he really just agree to let an angel ‘prove his affections?’

“Please, lay on the bed Sam.” Sam awkwardly walked over to the bed, unsure of exactly what was happening. He hopped on, leaning back.

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” Gadreel asked.

“I-uh, yeah” Sam muttered, nervous about what was going to happen. He suddenly felt his hands move, but he wasn’t controlling them. They grabbed at his belt, and he realized he couldn’t even feel his hands.

“Whoa” He breathed, completely awe struck. He watched as his hands unbuckled his belt and quickly brought down his jeans around his upper thighs. He felt his cock grow hard at the sudden freedom, begging to be touched by the foreign, phantom hands.

Gadreel swiped his thumb along Sam’s head, teasing him. He played with the slit, causing the Winchester to buck his hips up.

“Is this okay Sam?” Gadreel asked in the tall man’s voice.

Sam moaned, unable to control himself, “uh yeah, pretty good Gadreel” he managed through breaths.

Gadreel continued, now pumping Sam’s cock, “I have an extensive knowledge of human anatomy,” Gadreel began, “but your member seems to be rather developed.”

Sam couldn’t help but chuckle, throwing his head back slightly. “Are you trying to say I have a huge cock?”

Gadreel nodded his (well Sam’s) head. “Call me crazy, but your ‘dirty talk’ is kind of turning me on.”

Gadreel continued, using one hand to play with Sam’s balls, gently rubbing them with his fingers. His other hand was occupied with Sam’s dick. Gadreel began to move his wrists, rotating around Sam’s cock with each pump. His rhythm grew quicker, building up Sam’s orgasm. Sam could feel it begin in his balls as he felt a warmth pool in his abdomen. His muscles seemed to tighten in anticipation. His hips began to buck wildly into his hand, desperate to get as much friction as possible.

“Don’t stop” Sam moaned, biting his bottom lip in pleasure. His whole body was put on edge, his veins and skin tingling.

“I can feel that you’re close Sam,” Gadreel stated, “and you can cum. Please do.”  Sam’s hips jerked awkwardly as he felt his orgasm explode in his body. His mind felt dizzy, and he became light headed. His cum flew out, splattering all over his hand.

“Oh shit” he breathed, floating down from his orgasm, his body feeling a warm pleasure all the way through.

“Was that to your liking, Sam?” Gadreel asked, hopeful.

“It. Was. Amazing.” Sam answered. He sighed contently, “I suppose you can stay. At least till I’m healed.”

“Thank you, Sam. I am eager to spend more time with you, if you allow it.”

“Of course; and Gadreel?”

“Yes?”

“When you get your own vessel, please come find me. I’d love to return the favor.”


	2. Here to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadreel has come back for Sam, this time in his vessel. How will Sam show his gratitude?

Sam opened the door to the bunker. He kept his knife in his hand, ready to have to fight whatever was on the other side. When he opened it he came face to face with a man.

“Hello Sam, it’s good to see you.”

“Gadreel?” Sam asked, shocked. Gadreel had left Sam’s body about a week ago. They had grown very close, and Sam started to reciprocate the feelings the angel had for him. When it came time for Gadreel to leave, Sam told him to come find him. To be honest though, he figured the angel would have more important things to do.

“Yes, Sam” Gadreel answered with a small smile. Sam awkwardly moved forward, not sure if he should hug the angel. Thankfully Gadreel understood and leaned in for Sam’s embrace. Sam studied the angel, and he had to catch his breath. Gadreel was gorgeous.

“I –uh, nice vessel” Sam stated, feeling instantly embarrassed. Gadreel had brown hair and these insane pale blue eyes that were just stunning. He stood close to Sam’s height, which wasn’t easy to do. Sam studied his strong draw and his smooth skin.

Gadreel smiled again, “Thank you.”

“Umm, do you wanna come in?”

“I admit Sam that my motives for coming are very selfish. Please take me to your bedroom.”

Sam’s face turned a pure scarlet, his hazel eyes looking like they would bulge out of his face. He nodded stiffly, not expecting Gadreel to be so forward. Sure they had done stuff before, well, in Sam’s body, but this was totally new. Sam had never actually done anything with another guy like this. Let alone a chiseled angel. He led Gadreel to his room, even though he figured Gadreel already knew the layout of the entire bunker.

They entered into Sam’s room, and Sam turned to lock the door behind them. When he turned back around, Gadreel was inches from him, gazing into his eyes.

“I’ve missed you Sam” he stated.

Sam gave a shy smile, “I’ve missed you too.” Gadreel moved forward, backing Sam up against the door. He tentatively put one hand up to cup Sam’s face. He leaned in carefully placing his lips on the Winchester’s. Sam moaned softly, surprised by how soft and warm Gadreel’s lips were. Sam felt the angel smile against his lips. This was new for the angel, this tingling sensation that was traveling from his lips through all the veins in his body.

Gadreel broke the soft kiss, staring at Sam, “That was pleasurable” he said, almost a bit surprised.

“Hell yeah” Sam growled in Gadreel’s ear. He suddenly picked up the angel, and Gadreel wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist as Sam spun him around and leaned him against the door. The Winchester launched his lips to the other man’s, crafting them to fit perfectly against the angel’s. Gadreel couldn’t help a moan that escaped, giving Sam access to his mouth. Sam slipped his tongue in, swirling it around Gadreel’s, claiming every part of his mouth. Gadreel fisted his hand into Sam’s hair, feeling the soft locks against his hand as he gently licked along Sam’s bottom lip. Sam’s tongue darted quickly in Gadreels mouth and he captured the angel’s tongue, sucking on it loudly. Gadreel moaned a bit louder, and Sam felt the angel’s hardness rub up against his own. Gadreel’s hips involuntarily rutted into Sam’s, searching for any friction against his growing cock.

Sam held up Gadreel by his ass, squeezing and feeling his round butt. He leaned in to whisper, “Damn Gadreel, I didn’t think you were going to be this sexy.” Gadreel kissed along Sam’s jaw before sucking gently on the hunter’s neck.

“I’m glad it pleases you Sam. That’s what my intention was.” Sam let out a high moan as the angel branded him with a hickey. Sam sucked on Gadreel’s earlobe as he brought him over to the bed, before gently placing the angel on it. Sam quickly rid Gadreel of his clothes, first leather jacket, then hoodie, then jeans and boxers. He stood in awe of the angel, smooth skin lined in lean muscles. And a very lengthy cock, fully erect and wanting. Sam quickly took off his own shirt, and then he went for his belt buckle.

 Gadreel stopped Sam, “Please, allow me.” Sam stood for Gadreel, his knees shaking. Gadreel easily unbuckled the Winchester’s belt before slowly dragging down his jeans and boxers in a fluid motion. He gave small kiss to Sam’s hip, before traveling down, his tongue tracing the deep V of Sam’s lower muscles. Gadreel was on his knees now, and he gave a small lick to Sam’s head, dipping hid tongue into the slit. Sam hissed in pleasure as he closed his eyes. Gadreel put Sam’s entire dick in his mouth till it hit the back of his throat.

“Holy shit! Oh, feels so damn good.” Gadreel began to bob his head, sucking as hard as he could while hollowing out his cheeks. He grabbed Sam’s ass, digging his nails into soft flesh. He encouraged Sam to move his hips. Sam obliged, grabbing the back of the angel’s neck as he thrusted into his willing mouth.

Sam was getting close, but he couldn’t cum yet. He grabbed Gadreel, bringing him up from the floor. He kissed him passionately, biting and sucking on the angel’s lips till they were red and swollen. He shoved the angel backwards, his body bouncing on the bed. Gadreel smiled up as Sam crawled over, holding his body over him. He thrusted rapidly, rubbing his dick against Gadreel’s with maddening friction. Sam held a finger to Gadreel’s mouth, “Suck” he commanded. Gadreel took Sam’s entire finger in his mouth, attacking it with his tongue. He swirled and danced around it before grazing his teeth along Sam’s finger before coming off it, a small string of spit connecting them.

Sam lowered his hand, putting his finger up to Gadreel’s hole. He slipped it in gently, meeting a little resistance. “Relax babe, it’s okay. I promise.”

Gadreel nodded, his breath hitching, showing that he was indeed a bit nervous. “I trust you Sam” he whispered. He untensed himself, allowing Sam to push his index finger all the way. He put it in and out before curling it, stretching the angel. He added a second and then a third, making sure Gadreel was properly prepared.

Sam grabbed some lube out of his night stand drawer. He generously added it to his member, making sure every inch was covered. He shuddered, his cock sensitive and needy. He put Gadreel’s long legs over his chiseled shoulders and lined his cock up with his ready hole. “Are you ready?” Sam asked, his voice laced with both concern and anticipation.

“Please. Please Sam, yes” Gadreel whined, circling his hips to invite Sam in. Sam gently sunk into Gadreel, pushing slowly. Gadreel moaned loudly, loving the fullness that Sam provided. “Oh my, that feels so good Sam” Gadreel praised. It burned a bit, but it was a deep delicious burn. Sam backed out before pushing back in, continuing this slowness for some time.

“Gadreel, babe, so fucking tight!”

“Make me feel good Sam. Oh it feels good.”

Sam began to increase his rhythm as Gadreel stretched more. He picked up the pace until his hips were circling and his pelvis thrusting mercilessly into Gadreel’s hole. He slammed into the angel, nailing his prostate, causing a scream of pleasure from the angel. Sam’s skin began to smack hard against Gadreel as he pounded the angel. He felt the fire building up, and he could tell it was setting right in his balls. Gadreel was close too, “Oh Sam, I- I feel it. Please don’t stop.”

“Cum for me baby, let it go.” Gadreel’s bucking hips faltered, as he began to cum. He came all over Sam’s abs, seed spilling out. Sam followed quickly, the angel’s name on his lips. He exploded in ecstasy, filing up Gadreel with his hot cum. He fell on the angel, trying desperately to steady his breathing. They stayed this way for a few minutes, unable to move as they came down from the high of their orgasms. He couldn’t even be bothered to clean himself up. Sam was the first to move, rolling off Gadreel. He lay right next to the angel, before capturing him to his chest. Gadreel licked Sam’s skin before placing soft kisses across Sam’s clavicle. He put a hand in Sam’s hair, absentmindedly stroking and petting.

“That was, rather enjoyable. Thank you Sam.”

Sam smiled before placing a kiss to the angel’s forehead. “I felt like I should return the favor for all of that…time we spent together.” Gadreel tangled his legs into Sam’s and the Winchester pulled him closer, hands gently squeezing Gadreel’s ass.  “I’m glad you’re back” Sam whispered.

“Good to be back” Gadreel responded, nuzzling into the crook of Sam’s neck. Sam didn’t know what kind of future he could have with this angel, but he knew he was going to give it a shot.


End file.
